


Blowing off steam

by shitai



Category: CROSS GENE
Genre: Again, Blow Jobs, Drabble, JUST GUYS BEIN DUDES, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pretentious, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitai/pseuds/shitai
Summary: Sangmin gives Casper a blowjob.





	Blowing off steam

**Author's Note:**

> yes i'm fully aware the title is the most unimaginative thing ever but it's 11 at night and i have no ideas this has been a psa thank you

The low groan, muffled by a hand over a mouth, permeated the near-silence in the room, the only other sound being the rhythmic  _shlick-shlick_ of Sangmin's mouth moving slowly, slowly up and down. Casper's fingers were tangled in the younger man's hair, tugging on it whenever Sangmin teasingly stayed still for too long. He never did though, giving Casper just enough pleasure. He knew from experience how much was too much and how much was too little, what meant Casper wanted more or wanted less, he knew just what to do. He loved making Casper feel good, and with a muffled moan, moved his head down to take the whole of Casper's length in his mouth.

Casper moaned loudly, hand now gripping the bedsheets as his hips writhed upwards and his back arched. The pleasure felt immense, and every little movement felt like it would set him on fire. This felt too good, Sangmin must be performing some kind of miracle to make him feel like this. But no, Sangmin was just incredibly talented with his mouth. Every little movement, from Sangmin's lips against his shaft, his tongue over his head, the soft whines around him, felt like pure bliss.

"S-Sangmin-ah" Casper panted, hands gripping the younger man's hair tighter to speed up his movement. Sangmin willingly did so, although he wouldn't have to move much faster since Casper had already started thrusting into his mouth. He continued moving for a while but stayed still, in the end, letting Casper fuck his mouth and to some degree, his throat. He relaxed his mouth and throat and let Casper pull him down, murmuring about how good he felt and how hot and tight his mouth was. He was going to cum soon, Sangmin could tell from the way he kept panting and writhing. He was such a noisy lover, never one for quiet whenever they were doing anything, sexual or not.

The unrelenting panting and murmurs of his name came to a peak, and with a loud cry from Casper, Sangmin felt cum hit the back of his throat and quickly swallowed, pulling off quickly so as not to overstimulate Casper. He learned quite quickly that he didn't like that.

Sangmin crawled up to Casper and kissed him gently, cupping his face in his hands "Morning, babe. How'd you sleep?" Sangmin laughed quietly. He knew Casper wasn't a morning person, so he asked "And how do you like this wake-up call?"

Casper laughed, voice rough and scratchy from being so loud right after he woke up "Ah, good. Not really a shame that you woke me up so early though, since you woke me up like this."

Sangmin smiled and kissed Casper's nose sweetly "Alright, I'll wake you up like this more." He said, resting his head on Sangmin's chest and smiling as the older man's arms wrapped around him, enclosing him in a soft embrace.


End file.
